


Flavor: It Comes in a Jar

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set: AtS S2.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flavor: It Comes in a Jar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FerretGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FerretGirl).



> Set: AtS S2.

He stands at Giles' doorway, not sure if he should come in. "I should go," he says, feeling like he did back in Sunnydale. Silly.

"There's always time for tea," Giles answers.

Wesley remembers the last time he'd come to Giles' for tea. They'd ended up fucking on the couch. No, fucking wasn't the right word. It wasn't unassuming or voracious. Making love. No, that wasn't right either. There wasn't a deep emotional bond. Not something that he'd lose his soul over. But it always goes back to Angel, doesn't it?

Giles smiles as he takes Wesley's hand and pulls him in. "I want you to stay," he says.

Wesley wants to. He wants to wake up with his head on Giles' chest. Warm next to him. Safe. Accepted. Giles lips press against his; Wesley both remembers and feels them for the first time.

They head toward the bedroom. This is further than the last time; they'd barely made it on the couch. He's undoing Wesley's tie as Wesley kicks off his shoes. They make it too the bed; they're both shirtless.

Wesley looks to the nightstand. A container of Nutella sits there. He remembers the first time, he came to visit Giles; they had spread Nutella over bread. Wesley had commented on how he'd never been able to find it in the States; now they sold it at every supermarket.

"That's for later," Giles whispers in his ear while undoing his trousers. His hands run over Wesley's hips, and their mouths crash together, hungry.

"Can't it be for now?" Wesley says, moaning as Giles' hand teases his cock.

Giles unscrews the cap as Wesley moves for his trousers. He laughs as Wesley tries to undo them with his teeth. He sticks two fingers in the jar, covering them. Wesley is licking him, his body moving lower.

"A reward," Giles smiles. Giles always smiles. He slicks his length with the chocolate spread.

Wesley begins to lick it off. Giles groans under the heat of Wesley's mouth. "Very sweet," he murmurs before taking Giles into his mouth. He remembers reading Harlequin romance novels stolen from his mother, learning all he could about sex, and how they always talked about the taste of their lovers – lemon grass, fresh rain, or roses. But humans don't taste like that; Giles doesn't taste like that. However, thanks to the Nutella, he does taste like chocolate.


End file.
